unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric/Guides/Cleric Guide Tier 1-3
I can help get you Clerics going with this startup guide. As a Cleric, you are the weakest yet most versatile class on the screen. You are the dedicated support that your party will rely on when they are fighting the hordes of enemies. The Cleric class uses books and relics, as those will get buffs from their proficiency trees. Those weapons can boost cleric skills when you equip them to you main weapon slot. The Cleric also gets the hidden perk of having their healing potential be a combination of both their magic attack and defense. Using the cleric can be annoying as there is a delay from when you press the heal button to someone actually healing. This can be the most troublesome thing to figure out as many damage attacks are registered faster than healing. You are also the most observant player in the game, as you have to pay attention to both ally and enemy health and status conditions. In that respect, you have are the war general figuring out who will do what next and when you can perform your duties the best. For Armor gear, you will have to go with the mentality that you will not be attacking. So the best armors are those that can remove status effects and lower incoming damage (As you will be the main target if the enemy thinks you are good at your role). If you find armor with reflection on it, put that on as it does two functions. First, is lowering the incoming damage and the second, is bouncing that remaining damage that you are hit to your attacker. Reflection armor allows you to deal damage and laugh at those who hit you because you can heal your wounds. (But the enemy most likely cannot) For Monster gear, you will want light, dark, and water for you first three monsters. These elements favor building your stats correctly. (Though special events can have monsters of the same element, but with different stats). Other monster types are green (for magic attack) and grey/Non-element (for more defenses). The monster a Cleric wants are those that do magic attacks or has a trait to help their party members when the monster is summoned. For Cleric skills, you have to be mind full for the cost of your skills and note that in most cases you will not be running with an attack skill since you will be relying on your "stronger allies" and other classes to kill for you. Best Skills in Cleric Tree (Tier 1-3) * Cure - Tier 3 skill - Cost 12 w/ Cool down of 9 seconds - Heals and Removes All Ailments (NOTE: With a book or relic equipped in the main slot, you can increase your healing potential.) * Greater Healing - Tier 2 skill - Cost 15 w/ Cool down of 17 seconds - Heals up to 3 people (NOTE: With a book or relic equipped in the main slot, you can increase your healing potential. This is a better skill than tier 3 Area Cure because of the cost and cool down. Even though Area Cure is stronger, it is not enough for the cost of using it and the long cool down in between uses.) 3rd and 4th Skills are optional between the following: * Barrier - Tier 3 skill - Cost 15 w/ Cool down of 30 seconds - Reduces incoming damage by 30% for 30 seconds when placed on you or an ally (NOTE: With a book or relic equipped in the main slot, you can increase the damage reduction to 40%. With this skill you can make yourself or someone else more resistant to damage.) * Mass Refresh - Tier 3 skill - Cost 15 w/ Cool down of 30 seconds - Removes All Ailments from all party members (NOTE: This is a situational skill that can save lives, or sit and do nothing. I personally keep this one on at all times as it has been more useful than not.) * Judgment - Tier 3 skill - Cost 15 w/ Cool down of 25 - Attacks adjacent enemies 0-3 times with a 20% chance to apply the status effect of "Prohibit Unison" for 20 seconds (Blocks unison activation) (NOTE: With a book or relic equipped in the main slot, you can boost the power of this skill. This is the best attack the Cleric has to offer. It can completely miss, but I like how this is set up. It allows you to attack once, and then lets you focus on your role which is support. I personally use this during weaker questing when i can get away from healing other members. Other Tier 1-3 Class Skills for Cleric: * Heaven's Breath - Tier 2 Soldier Skill - Cost 15 w/ Cool down of 60 seconds - Increases your HP by 60% for 90 seconds * Mirror Guard - Tier 3 Soldier skill - Cost 20 w/ Cool down of 40 seconds - reflects 30% of damage back at your attacker * Balancing - Tier 2 Archer skill - Cost 20 w/ Cool down of 60 second - Removes stat boosts from enemies * Charged Snipe - Tier 2 Archer skill - Cost 11 w/ Cool down of 5 seconds - Magic damage attack that reduces targets magic attack by 10% (NOTE: Best single magic damage move that is cost friendly for a cleric. (I did the math)) * Ether Exchange - Tier 2 Sorcerer Skill - Cost 0 w/ Cool down 40 seconds - Gain 20 cost back by consuming 30% of your HP (NOTE: If you having cost management issues, you can use this skill and heal the health back and still have a net gain of cost back. I haven't covered weapons because that will be up to you and lady luck to decide. Being a Cleric forces you down a pacifist’s road that only the kind hearted follows. Just remember that every victory you have is one where you were the heart of the team. Signed, Cleric Omally, Guild Leader of United Front Date: April 2017 Category:Cleric Guides